


Merdred Drabble

by Multi_Fandom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom/pseuds/Multi_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin confronts Mordred after he has been acting strangely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merdred Drabble

            Merlin knew something was up with Mordred. The Druid boy had been acting strangely since they arrived back from patrol. More strangely than he usually did, that is. It gave Merlin the cause to worry, anyways.

The boy had gained Merlin’s trust through his actions and his words. Then he had gained Merlin’s heart through his individuality and his mannerisms. Mordred didn’t know that last part, of course.

            Merlin knocked on the door to Mordred’s chambers. A soft ‘Yes’ sounded from inside. Merlin slowly entered.

            “What is it?” Mordred was facing away from Merlin, looking out the window.

            “I came to check on you.” Merlin clasped his hands behind his back, the epitome of an obedient servant. “You seemed distracted after patrol today.”

            “I assure you, I am perfectly alright.” Came Mordred’s quiet reply. “I apologize if I caused you worry.”

            “No need to apologize for it, worry is part of my job.” Merlin cautiously advanced towards Mordred. “If I don’t keep an eye on the well-being of the prats in this castle, who will?” He asked jokingly.

            “Is that not Giaus’s job? To maintain the well-being of everyone in the castle?” Merlin was now standing directly beside Mordred and could see the small smile gracing his lips.

            “Physically, maybe, but no one approaches him with emotional or mental things. That’s where I come in.” Merlin gently placed a hand on Mordred’s upper arm. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

            Mordred sighed. He turned to look Merlin straight in the eyes. “I am…conflicted. It is nothing I cannot work through alone, though I appreciate your concern.”

            “What’s troubling you?” Merlin refused to drop his hand. Mordred seemed hesitant, so he continued. “Please, Mordred, I might be able to help.”

            Mordred took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and said slowly, “My heart aches for what it cannot have. It is difficult to move on when the object of your unrequited affection is so close to you, so I am considering asking Arthur for some time off.”

            Merlin felt a little like someone punched him in the gut. Mordred’s heart did belong to another, then. He had wondered.

            He swallowed with some difficulty, as his throat had turned to a desert. “Have you told this person of your affection?” Mordred shook his head and pressed his lips together in a thin line. “Do they have a love already?” Another head shake. “Then how do you know your affection is unrequited?” Mordred looked at the ground sheepishly. “Why have you not told them?”

            “I do not think the strength to survive rejection is within me.” He admitted softly. “It would be to painful to bear.”

            “You should tell them.” Merlin resolutely declared. “You could still take your time off if it turns out they really don’t return you’re feelings. But they should know.”

            Mordred looked up at Merlin through his eyelashes. “Do you truly believe that?”

            Merlin swallowed. Mordred’s gaze seemed to burn into him. He nodded. “I do. Consequences be damned.”

            Mordred took a deep breath. “Consequences be damned.” He repeated rather breathlessly.

            Merlin’s mind reeled. His eyes flicked to Mordred’s lips, which seemed to be getting closer. When they were so close Merlin could feel the warmth from Mordred’s lips, the Druid stopped. He released a shaking breath.

            “E-Emrys…Do you wish for me to stop?” Mordred’s nose bumped against Merlin’s. “Please, just tell me.”

            “ _Mordred_.” Merlin was surprised to hear the want in his voice. The desperate want, no, need, that he saw reflected in Mordred’s eyes.

            In one fluid motion, he reached up and threaded his fingers through Mordred’s thick, curly locks, and pulled Mordred forward the last few fractions of an inch.

            Mordred’s lips were soft and smooth, plush and full against Merlin’s own. They glided over his, slick with spit. Merlin sighed through his nose. His eyes fluttered shut Mordred reached up with one hand and cradled Merlin’s cheek.

            They broke apart a few seconds later, both breathing heavily. When Merlin opened his eyes, Mordred was once again staring at his feet.

            “Mordred?” Merlin brushed his fingers through the Druid’s hair. The man looked up, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

            “Emrys, I love you.” He whispered it so quietly that, despite their proximity, Merlin could barely hear it. Mordred brushed his thumb over Merlin’s cheekbone.

            Merlin smiled. “I love you, too.” Mordred’s face lit up and he pulled Merlin in for another kiss. Their lips crashed together with fervor.

            Mordred’s hand crept to the small of Merlin’s back and pulled their bodies flush against each other. The hand that Merlin had in Mordred’s hair tensed into a fist and pulled slightly, eliciting a small gasp of pleasure. Merlin pulled harder experimentally, making Mordred whine and grab at Merlin’s hips.

            Merlin inhaled sharply through his nose as Mordred bit at his bottom lip. Merlin flicked his tongue out and slid it along Mordred’s teeth. He felt them part and slipped it in to caress the inside of Mordred’s mouth. A low moan, a frantic, needy sound, escaped from Mordred’s throat when Merlin’s tongue brushed along his.

            Merlin was pushed backwards to the wall. Mordred pressed harder against his lips. He reached up with one hand and ripped off Merlin’s neck scarf. His hand hooked on the collar of Merlin’s shirt and pulled it to the side. Mordred trailed down Merlin’s neck, nipping softly as he went. His lips reached a small patch of skin at the nape of the older man’s neck that made Merlin positively squirm. Mordred clamped down on the spot, sucking gently. Merlin wound his other hand tightly in Mordred’s hair and moaned.

            Mordred bit down harder, eliciting a whimper. He would have smirked but there was a particularly vicious tug at his hair and he had to stifle a groan. He sucked at the skin in retaliation.

            Finally, Mordred pulled away. For a moment, they stood there, panting. Merlin rested his forehead against Mordred’s. He pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Mordred’s nose.

            “We should get some sleep.” Merlin mumbled softly. “Arthur has some hunting trip planned for tomorrow.” Mordred nodded slowly.

            “Sleep here tonight?” Mordred asked. He looked up at Merlin with wide eyes and slightly pouting lips. Merlin’s resolve melted.

            “Alright.” Mordred grinned.

            They both pulled off their shirts and slid under the covers of Mordred’s bed. At first, they lay there, a few inches apart, rather awkwardly, until Merlin reached over and wrapped his arms around Mordred. He pulled the younger man to his chest. Mordred curled up against Merlin’s body, tucking his head underneath Merlin’s chin.

            “Goodnight, love.” Merlin placed a kiss to the top of Mordred’s hair. Mordred grinned.

            “Goodnight.”


End file.
